1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for manufacturing a material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web, having a pick-up suction roll that is disposed between a wire section and a press section and is wound around by an air-permeable endless belt. In the vicinity of the pick-up suction roll, the material web is taken from a wire belt by the endless belt in order to then be supplied to a first press of the press section.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In paper machines that have been conventional up to now, a paper web having a width that changes can, as a rule, only be transferred into the press section in an open fashion, i.e., without a pick-up suction roll. It is in fact conceivable to first adjust the receiving zone of the pick-up suction roll and then to manually adjust the relevant edge-side cutting elements in order to establish the desired web width. However, this is relatively costly and cannot be carried out with the required precision in every case.
The present invention provides an improved machine of the type mentioned at the beginning, which permits different web widths to be adjusted in as trouble-free, precise, and reproducible a manner as possible, particularly even with a closed web transfer into the press section.
The above-noted aspect is attained according to the present invention in that the width of the material web can be adjusted by adjustable size cutting elements provided in the vicinity of the wire belt, and the suction width of the pick-up suction roll can be adjusted by adjustable sizing strips associated with it. Moreover, an adjusting system is provided for a preferably simultaneous, and at least essentially synchronous, motor-induced adjustment of the size cutting elements and the sizing strips. In this regard, the adjustable size cutting elements can be constituted in particular by adjustable sizing spray nozzles.
Because of the present invention, it is now possible to execute a respective change in the web width, particularly even when there is a closed web transfer into the press section. A respective width change is now possible in an extremely simple manner and with a high degree of precision. There is also the assurance that the respective adjustments can be reproduced at any time.
The adjusting system preferably includes a control device which can be used to preset the respective size widths or associated reference positions of the size cutting elements and sizing strips. Suitable different size widths or reference positions can be programmed and/or stored by the control device.
In one embodiment of the machine according to the present invention, the adjusting device include adjusting drives that act on the size cutting elements and sizing strips and preferably include at least one path measuring system.
Suitably, at least one adjusting drive is constituted by a spindle drive. Such a spindle drive can, for example, include at least one adjusting motor provided on a spindle. In principle, a cylinder/piston unit or the like can also be provided, for example, as an adjusting drive. Different adjusting drives can also be used, at least in part, for the different elements to be driven. In a preferred embodiment of the machine according to the present invention, the adjusting drives and, if necessary, the path measuring system as well, are connected to the control device.
In order to produce a transfer strip that is made of the material web and in order to widen out the material web, another laterally adjustable cutting element or the like can be provided, for example, once again constituted by a spray nozzle, such that the adjusting drive associated with this additional cutting element is preferably also connected to the control device.
It is advantageous if, for the transferal of the transfer strip into the press section, the size cutting elements and the sizing strips are first adjusted according to a presettable maximal size width, to which end, for example, the control device can be correspondingly adjusted or programmed. As a result, the transfer strip can be guided through the machine in a better fashion.
It is also advantageous if, after the transferal of the transfer strip into the press section, the size cutting elements and the sizing strips are moved into their reference position corresponding to the respectively desired size width. The control device can again be correspondingly adjusted or programmed for this as well. Preferably, the size cutting elements and the sizing strips can be moved into their reference positions corresponding to the respectively desired size width the moment the material web has widened out. The control device can, in particular, include an electronic control unit. At least part of the adjusting drives can also be remote-controlled.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a machine is provided for producing a material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web, having a pick-up suction roll disposed between a wire section and a press section and wound around by an air-permeable endless belt, and in the vicinity of the pick-up suction roll, the material web is taken from a wire belt by the endless belt in order to then be supplied to a first press of the press section. The machine includes adjustable size cutting elements that adjust the width of the material web, the adjustable cutting elements provided adjacent the wire belt, adjustable sizing strips that adjust the suction width of the pick-up suction roll, the adjustable sizing strips operatively associated with the suction roll, and an adjusting system that provides simultaneous, at least essentially synchronous motor-induced adjustment of the size cutting elements and the sizing strips.
In other aspects of the machine according to the present invention, the adjustable size cutting elements include adjustable sizing spray nozzles, the adjusting system includes a control device that predetermines at least one of respective size widths and associated reference positions of the size cutting elements and the sizing strips, and at least one of different size widths and reference positions can be at least one of programmed and stored by the control device. The adjusting system may also include at least one adjusting drive that acts on the size cutting elements and the sizing strips, the adjusting system may also include at least one path measuring system, and the at least one adjusting drive may be a spindle drive. Additionally, the spindle drive may include at least one adjusting motor provided on the spindle, the at least one adjusting drive may be a cylinder/piston unit, and at least one of the adjusting drives and a path measuring system may be connected to the control device.
In another aspect of the present invention, the machine may further include an additional laterally adjustable cutting element to produce a transfer strip made of the material web and to widen out the material web, and an additional adjusting drive associated with the additional cutting element. The additional adjusting drive may also be connected to the control device, and the additional adjustable cutting element may include a spray nozzle.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the size cutting elements and the sizing strips may be initially adjusted to a predetermined maximal size width for the transferal of the transfer strip into the press section. In this regard, the size cutting elements and the sizing strips may be movable into respective reference positions that correspond to a respectively desired web size width, after the transfer strip has been transferred into the press section, and the size cutting elements and the sizing strips may be movable into respective reference positions that correspond to the respectively desired size web width once the material web has widened out.
In another aspect of the present invention, the control device may include an electronic control unit. Additionally, the at least one adjusting drive may be remote-controlled.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a process is provided for producing a material web, particular a paper or cardboard web, in a machine having a pick-up suction roll disposed between a wire section and a press section and wound around by an air-permeable endless belt, and in the vicinity of the pick-up suction roll, where the material web is taken from a wire belt by the endless belt in order to then be supplied to a first press of the press section. The process includes adjusting the width of the material web with adjustable size cutting elements provided adjacent the wire belt, adjusting the suction width of the pick-up suction roll with adjustable sizing strips operatively associated with the suction roll, and simultaneously adjusting the size cutting elements and the sizing strips with an adjusting system.
In other aspects of the process of the present invention, the adjusting system may include at least an essentially synchronous motor, and the adjustable size cutting elements may include adjustable sizing spray nozzles. Furthermore, the process may also include predetermining at least one of respective size widths and associated reference positions of the size cutting elements and the sizing strips by a control device operatively connected to the adjusting system. The process for producing a material web may further include programming and storing at least one of different size widths and reference positions by the control device.
In other aspects of the process of the present invention, the adjusting system may include at least one adjusting drive that acts on the size cutting elements and the sizing strips. Additionally, the adjusting system may further include at least one path measuring system, the at least one adjusting drive may be a spindle drive, and the spindle drive may include at least one adjusting motor provided on the spindle.
Additionally, other aspects of the process of the present invention include connecting at least one of the adjusting drives and a path measuring system to the control device, producing a transfer strip made of the material web and widening out the material web by providing an additional laterally adjustable cutting element and an additional adjusting drive associated with the additional cutting element, and connecting the additional laterally adjustable cutting element and the additional adjusting drive to the control device.
In another aspect of the process of the present invention, the additional adjustable cutting element may include a spray nozzle. The process may further include initially adjusting the size cutting elements and the sizing strips to a predetermined maximal size width for the transferal of the transfer strip into the press section, moving the size cutting elements and the sizing strips into respective reference positions that correspond to a respectively desired web size width, after the transfer strip has been transferred into the press section, and wherein the size cutting elements and the sizing strips are movable into respective reference positions that correspond to the respectively desired size web width once the material web has widened out.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a machine is provided for producing a material web having a pick-up suction roll disposed between a wire section and a press section and wound around by an air-permeable endless belt, and in the vicinity of the pick-up suction roll, the material web is taken from a wire belt by the endless belt in order to then be supplied to a press section. The machine includes adjustable size cutting elements arranged to adjust an entire width of the material web, said adjustable cutting elements being located adjacent the wire belt; adjustable sizing strips arranged to adjust a suction width of the pick-up suction roll, said adjustable sizing strips being operatively associated with said suction roll; an adjusting system that provides simultaneous adjustment of said size cutting elements and said sizing strips; and a laterally adjustable additional cutting element arranged to produce a transfer strip and being adjustable to widen out the material web from a transfer width to the entire web width.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an adjusting drive associated with said additional cutting element. In yet another aspect of the invention, the adjustable size cutting elements include adjustable sizing spray nozzles. In another aspect of the present invention, the adjusting system includes a control device that predetermines at least one of respective size widths and associated reference positions of said size cutting elements and said sizing strips.
In another aspect of the present invention, at least one of different size widths and reference positions can be at least one of programmed and stored by the control device. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the adjusting system includes at least one adjusting drive that acts on the size cutting elements and the sizing strips.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the additional adjustable cutting element comprises a spray nozzle. In another aspect of the present invention, the at least one adjusting drive is a cylinder/piston unit. According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the adjusting system further comprises at least one path measuring system.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, wherein at least one of the at least one adjusting drive and the at least one path measuring system are connected to the control device. Other aspects of the present invention include the at least one adjusting drive being a spindle drive. Further aspects of the present invention include, wherein the spindle drive includes at least one adjusting motor provided on the spindle.
According to other aspects of the present invention, the size cutting elements and said sizing strips are initially adjusted to a predetermined maximal size width for the transferal of the transfer strip into the press section. According to another aspect of the present invention, the size cutting elements and the sizing strips are movable into respective reference positions that correspond to a respectively desired web size width, after the transfer strip has been transferred into the press section.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, the size cutting elements and the sizing strips are movable into respective reference positions that correspond to the respectively desired size web width once the material web has widened out. According to another aspect of the present invention, the control device includes an electronic control unit. In yet another aspect of the present invention. Additionally, other aspects of the present invention include at least one of said at least one adjusting drive is remote-controlled.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the adjusting system includes at least an essentially synchronous motor. A further aspect of the present invention includes the additional cutting element being positioned after the pick-up suction roll with respect to web travel direction. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the additional cutting element is positioned before the pickup with respect to web travel direction.
In another aspect of the present invention, a process is provided for producing a material web in a machine having a pick-up suction roll disposed between a wire section and a press section and wound around by an air-permeable endless belt, and in the vicinity of the pick-up suction roll, where the material web is taken from a wire belt by the endless belt in order to then be supplied to a press section.
The process includes, adjusting an entire width of the material web with adjustable size cutting elements provided adjacent the wire belt; adjusting a suction width of the pick-up suction roll with adjustable sizing strips operatively associated with the suction roll; wherein the size cutting elements and the sizing strips are simultaneously adjusted with an adjusting system; forming a transfer strip from the material web with an additional cutting element; and laterally moving the additional cutting element to widen the width of the material web from a transfer strip width to the entire web width.
Further aspects of the present invention include driving the cutting element with an adjusting drive. According to other aspects of the present, the adjusting system includes at least an essentially synchronous motor. Other aspects of the present invention include wherein the adjustable size cutting elements comprise adjustable sizing spray nozzles.
Further aspects of the present invention include setting at least one of respective size widths and associated reference positions of the size cutting elements and the sizing strips by a control device operatively connected to the adjusting system. According to another aspect of the present invention, the process includes programming and storing at least one of different size widths and reference positions in the control device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the adjusting system includes at least one adjusting drive that acts on the size cutting elements and the sizing strips. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the adjusting system further comprises at least one path measuring system. According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the at least one adjusting drive is a spindle drive.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the spindle drive includes at least one adjusting motor provided on the spindle. In yet another aspect of the present invention, the process includes connecting at least one of the at least one adjusting drive and a path measuring system to the control device. Additionally, the process includes connecting the additional laterally adjustable cutting element and the adjusting drive to the control device.
In another aspect of the present invention, the additional adjustable cutting element comprises a spray nozzle. According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the process includes initially adjusting the size cutting elements and the sizing strips to a predetermined maximal size width for the transferal of the transfer strip into the press section.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the process further includes moving the size cutting elements and the sizing strips into respective reference positions that correspond to a respectively desired web size width, after the transfer strip has been transferred into the press section.
In another aspect of the present invention, the size cutting elements and the sizing strips are movable into respective reference positions that correspond to the respectively desired size web width once the material web has widened out. According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the control device includes an electronic control unit. Other aspects include wherein the at least one adjusting drive is remote-controlled.
Further aspects of the present invention include, wherein the additional cutting element is positioned after the pick-up suction roll with respect to web travel direction. According to other aspects of the present invention, the additional cutting element is positioned before the pick-up suction roll with respect to web travel direction.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a machine is provided for producing a material web having a pick-up suction roll disposed between a wire section and a press section and wound around by an air-permeable endless belt, and in the vicinity of the pick-up suction roll, the material web is taken from a wire belt by the endless belt in order to then be supplied to a press section. The machine includes adjustable size cutting elements arranged to cut the material web to a desired width; adjustable sizing strips arranged to adjustably set a suction width of the pick-up suction roll; an adjusting system that provides simultaneous adjustment of said size cutting elements and said sizing strips; and an additional laterally adjustable cutting element, positioned after the pick-up suction roll with respect to web travel direction, and arranged to produce a transfer strip for the material web.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, a machine is provided which further includes an adjusting drive associated with the additional cutting element; wherein the adjusting system includes a control device that predetermines at least one of respective size widths and associated reference positions of the size cutting elements and said sizing strips; wherein the adjusting drive is also connected to the control device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a process is provided for producing a material web in a machine having a pick-up suction roll disposed between a wire section and a press section and wound around by an air-permeable endless belt, and in the vicinity of the pick-up suction roll, where the material web is taken from a wire belt by the endless belt in order to then be supplied to a press section.
The process includes adjusting the width of the material web to an entire width of the material web with adjustable size cutting elements provided adjacent the wire belt; adjusting the suction width of the pick-up suction roll with adjustable sizing strips operatively associated with said suction roll; simultaneously adjusting said size cutting elements and said sizing strips to an entire width of the material web with an adjusting system; predetermining at least one of respective size widths and associated reference positions of said size cutting elements and said sizing strips by a control device operatively connected to said adjusting system; and producing a transfer strip made of the material web and widening out the material web by providing an additional laterally adjustable cutting element positioned after the pick-up suction roll with respect to web travel direction.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the process further includes connecting the additional laterally adjustable cutting element and the adjusting drive to the control device.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawings.